memoirs_of_the_mausoleumfandomcom-20200215-history
Six
“''Humans can become monsters but monsters cannot become human. This is the basic nature of the world. He’s as hopeless as you or I. We cannot change. We cannot learn. We cannot love. The only love we are capable of now is love of the Lord. We can still obey His law. But you refuse. And may you be damned to the lowest ring of hell for all of your sins, for choosing both life and death without understanding the fragile, divine balance between, the balance Providence decreed long ago''.” — Six in Chapter 75: There is No Third Option (Gallows Humor) Six, otherwise known as Number Six, is a Haint at the Mausoleum. Biography Six was an orphan when he was a child. He lived in an orphanage and would attend church, where he met Father Robert. One day, Six left with Father Robert and had to retreat to his cabin due to a sudden hurricane. Six was raped by Father Robert in the cabin until the cabin collapsed upon him and killed him.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 62 Appearance Six is a tall man with grey eyes and spiky black hair with white streaks in some spots. Roman describes Six as appearing in his late twenties.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 74 Six’s hair becomes white later on in Shock Values.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 29 '' Personality Six is a serious and religious man. He is Christian and prays often. He is stoic and usually quiet in meetings. He usually speaks when God or religion is mention in some way. Six has an opinion on mostly every topic.Character focus: Inmate Six Six usually argues with Two about religion and uses those arguments to defend his beliefs and define himself as well as attain a true understanding of them. Six does not believe that anything in the world is clean or worthy of his dedication, so he turns towards God. He claims that hurting people and causing destruction is his duty to God. Deep within, Six knows that God is a concept instead of an omnipotent being, thus he knows that he is the only one that decides what God “wants.” However, Six would never consciously acknowledge this. Upon discovering his Pulse, Six believed that it was gifted upon him by God as a second chance and to act an intermediary. Six is highly reticent and does not kill people unless ordered to. Pulse Six’s primary and original Pulse can expand like a shield and trap both humans and Revenants aboveground, giving the sensation that they are underground. Anything inside that trap can be crushed.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 66 '' Setting up the Pulse causes the affected area to glow purple, and using its crushing ability produces a flash of violet light.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 66 '' Six’s Pulse, when applied to a body, causes it to collapse inward, as shown with Seven and Father Robert. The crushing ability can create an intense amount of pressure and can crush bone into powder. Six’s secondary Pulse takes the appearance of violet electricity. Six gained this Pulse through the Shelley Treatment. Six can coat any part of his body with purple electricity. Six can also throw out his Pulse, which takes the form of a lightning bolt. Being hit by this lightning sends a false current and jolts the victim.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 47 '' Six’s Pulse barrier takes the appearance of a shield. Death Six was in the cabin owned by Father Robert when he died. The cabin’s ceiling collapsed due to the hurricane and killed Six. Battles Six vs. Seven: Won Six vs. Ten: Won Six vs. Five: Interrupted Trivia * Six rarely attends Haint meetings. * Six has been in the Mausoleum for twenty years. * Six was nicknamed “Uptight Man” in chapter 42 of Shock Values. * According to Marco, Six thinks love is God.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 46 '' * Six has a cell in the Ritz.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 69 * Six does not like underground rooms. * Six is officially a code red. * Six believes that he can kill Five and Four, and possibly Three.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 73 * Six hates hedonists. * K.L. Somniate says that Six is the most complicated character besides Two and One. Quotes * “''In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, I purge thee of thy all-consuming corruption of body, mind, soul, of all the spoils and the taint of this wretched, sinful, filth-ridden world.” * (To Seven) “''You should know by now that effort will only get you so far. Effort took humans to the Devil, and the Devil’s power is finite. As the Lord’s servant, I am unlimited, I am an adjudicator of justice, and justice will always prevail, His judgment will not be ignored.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 75 * (To Seven) “''Without power, you are nothing. Without privilege, you are nothing. You were born subservient, you were born nothing. Such is misfortune, such is the unfairness of human flesh. The only redemption you could possibly have is love and you refuse the love of God and seek the love of Revenants, who do not know love. You are, without a doubt, the most pathetic life form I have ever come across, and you don’t even have the right to call yourself alive, the greatest and simplest of gifts God bestows. I would feel pity for you, but all I feel is disgust when I look at you. You’re nothing but waste.” * (To Ten) “''As for you. Well, at least the only sin you’re guilty of is existing. One can be forgiven for such a thing if one repents. But you won’t, will you? Sinners who don’t repent are arguably the worst. But at least I can see that you have accepted that you cannot love, and any delusions you suffered because of this woman have been cast aside as of right now. I await our engagement with great anticipation. And maybe there’s room in that empty black heart of yours for a believer yet.” * (To Ten) “''Unconsciously, you seek God’s embrace but reject it because you do not recognize it. Sadly, but regrettably that is the way of Man, the downfall of Man, assuming he knows all but failing to recognize that which is before him. I was given this power as a child to punish the wicked. But first, I had to suffer the punishment of the wicked, the torment of what they would have to go through, oh yes, yes, God wanted His punishers to know the punishment they would inflict, that is His fairness, so He chose me, He chose me, you see, He wanted me to know what it would feel like and for me to be purified by it too. I will bring you back to light. And then I will save Roman Sheer, and then…” * (To Ten) “''Only God could’ve saved her. Only He would have guaranteed her some happiness after death. But she forsook him and you will allow your soul to wither away to nothing in her name, in the name of false love. I see you’re still healing. The fact that you’re able to move at all attests to that. But how slowly! Marco, is he angry at you? Is he upset? Does he believe he loves you too? Why isn’t he trying to help you then? Is he perhaps jealous of Roman? Rather selfish of someone who loves you to withdraw his help when you most need it. That’s just how it is, I suppose. Human, Revenant love, what a flighty, nasty thing.''” * (To Two) “''Do you want me to admit it? Do you want me to admit… that I was the one who drove us to this and that you chose to accept it and play along… even though all along…all long, you’ve…that somewhere along the way it stopped being… and I realized that this was all pointless, that you were pointless, that if you were pointless, then everything was, that God-that God doesn’t-''”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 43 * (To Two) “''I could’ve been…more like you. We didn’t have to be this way, I chose this, I made it this way and you went along and you understood, even it was just subconsciously. That’s why you’ve been so-that’s why…oh my Lord, please forgive me for everything, please-''” References Category:Characters Category:Revenants Category:Male